


Dragons Love

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [12]
Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Bestiality, Drugged Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lets all blame it on the powder that hit the while country, the last few months have been rather interesting</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dust in the Wind

This came about in a wtf moment, i own nothing but the story. Temeraire is owned by its creator.

Dragons Love  
By: Firehedgehog

 

The nicest way Laurence could put it, was that he was waddling. It was annoying, and made getting anywhere horrifying long trip. Worse, his bladder seemed to have shrunk three times smaller.

Temeraire of course was all too proud of his captains condition.

Who knew; there was a type of berry that when dried and made into powder would effect both human and dragons, or that it would send that into bed with anything that moved.

Of course they also learned, was that humans and dragons could crossbreed.

The whole countryside had that powder dumped on them, and the following many months had been interesting.

Laurence had not been pleased to find out that males could get pregnant from dragons, or that non feral dragons only choose one mate till said mate died.

With a sigh, Laurence pulled himself into his nest of blankets ignoring the fact the baby was kicking hard to the left side of the belly.

He was due any time and he couldn't wait, he was just glad that his body had shifted to allow him to give birth like a female without loosing his penis. A few other captains had already given birth, one had shifted fully to female and stayed that way and one had to have surgery because he'd actually been carrying an egg.

Temeraire sighed and curled around mate and blankets, both worried and smug about the coming child, wondering how human the child would be.

He didn't know if there would be other children, but at the way Temeraire liked to claim him there would be.

A smirk fluttered to his face, Temeraire was very good at keeping his more fragile horny mate satisfied.

Now, if only there was a way to stay with Temeraire instead of growing old so fast and passing away while Temeraire was still young in dragon terms.

TBC?


	2. EGGBOUND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a year, things have changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't own anything but anything original! enjoy all.

Laurence yawned and he climbed into his next, Temeraire shifted more around the man as he went back to sleep.

Yesterday there son had turned one, the little Dragon hybrid had been pleased on how many others had made it to his party. Laurence hadn't realized there were so many hybrids of dragon's alone till today, and was glad that Gabriel had a chance to marry another hybrid once he was of age.

Already he had to keep an eye on the type, who kept trying to fly with the wings he'd gained from his father. Thankfully they were too small yet to fly, but that didn't stop him from trying.

Trying and crashing that is.

Things.. had been interesting since that day, since he'd mated to Temeraire.

Things such as the fact his body was still shifting, and this time it wasn't gender wise.

Things such as waking off to see his skin slough off him revealing new scales underneath it that looked almost like skin till you touched it. Then over the next five weeks his hands and feet shifted till he had talon like hands.

Th most painful part had been the wings, they grew in a lump under the scales of his back, a painful lump that burst bloodily apart as his new wings were welcomes into the world.

Hybrids now out numbered humans, and not just here but world wide. They hadn't been the only place hit.

Temeraire had found his now hybrid mate wonderful, and taught him to fly and how Dragons mated.

Sky bound.

And that was how Laurence had found himself pregnant again, only this time egg bound since he wasn't mostly human this time.

Sleepily he placed a hand on his belly, there was definitely more then one egg. And he wondered if both would be hybrids. One of the other pilot mates had from one laying produced a full dragon, a full human and a hybrid.

Still he had time, he still had a month and a half till the eggs would be ready to be delivered.

TBC


	3. Take me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hybrids have heats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have suggestion for a WTF fic or ideas for future chappies message away!

Lawrence was one horny bugger, his body was in heat something only hybrids experienced and not dragons as humans were always fertile. Thankfully heats had at least waited a few years to set in, as changing bodies and pregnancies wouldn’t have mixed well with heats.

Temeraire had Lawrence in a position that he could take his mate from either the rare or his female dragon cunt.

Right now Lawrence was cross eyed as Temeraire normally hidden length was deep inside of him, so big that Lawrence couldn’t move from shear pleasure alone.

Already his belly looked a bit distended, he wondered how quickly he’d become pregnant and how many eggs or young he’d carry. Of the three eggs he’d carried last two had been two male hybrids and one female.

Somehow Temeraire pushed deeper and all thought fled his mind.

OoOoO

“One of these days, I’m going to see if I can get you pregnant,” Lawrence said stretching, his belly an amazing size where the eggs inside pressed tightly against the sides. The latest pregnancy had forced another change on him, he now had a nice slim take of a dragon type.

“I’d be curious also,” Temeraire said, deciding now to tell his mate that his body was now bigger and less squishable. He was proud of his mates clutch size, showing both there fertility and he wondered if any of the children would be pure dragon for his own rare type.

Temeraire grinned as he smelled his mates ‘excitement’ in the air, he like other dragons enjoyed teh fact there little mates were happy to mate any time even outside there heats.

OoOoO

Lawrence swore as his second eggs slid out of his body covered with body fluid, his belly looked exactly the same showing this might take awhile.

Temeraire snarled away all visitors, as his mate birthed there eggs.

He winced as another began to leave his body, this would not be fun but he couldn’t wait to see past his belly again.

OoOoO

Six eggs, Temeraire looked in awe and shock as the most he’d heard before was four eggs at most. He was so proud though. Lawrence slept deeply in the nest there four older children fathered aroudn there moth, each of them were glorious to look upon and he knew there future mates would be pleased also.

Gabriel while only four looked around ten but looked like upon hitting adulthood his body would pretty much barely age. The triplets looked around seven years old, the bows were Eliza and Castiel and there single daughter was Rosia.

They ll looked to have a dragons aging, and Temeraire had noticed that his captain and beloved mate didn’t seem to be aging either.

A month later the eggs hatched into four hybrids and two dragons.

Or maybe they were all hybrids as Gabriel by accident somehow took on a full dragon form then back.

Temeraire looked at his mate, would the once humans also have this ability?


End file.
